1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly provided for electrically connecting to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector assemblies are widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting to a printed circuit board (PCB) in personal computer. Conventionally, an electrical connector assembly as shown in FIG. 1 mainly comprises a bracket 1′, a hard disk 2′, and an electrical connector 4′ and a printed circuit board 3′ with a first portion 32′ engaging with the bracket 1′ and a second portion 31′ opposite to the first portion 32′ and a number of receiving hole, and a number of screw members 5′ received in the corresponding receiving holes using for fastening the printed circuit board 3′ and the bracket 4′ together. The bracket 1′ is configured to engage with the hard disk 2′ and comprises a base portion 10′, two sidewalls 11′ extending perpendicularly from the base portion 10′, a recess 12′ defined on each sidewalls 11′ and a pair of elastic plates 14′ anchored on the sidewalls 11′ and partly receiving in the recess 12′. In this state, the base portion 10′ and the two sidewalls 11′ cooperatively form a receiving space for receiving the hard disk 2′.
When assembled, the elastic plate 14′ is firstly secured on the recess 12′ of the two sidewalls 11′, and then connecting the printed circuit board to an end of the bracket 1′. At last, inserting the hard disk 2′ from the other end of the bracket 1′, then the hard disk 2′ is connected to the printed circuit board 3′.
However, with the technology development, the electrical connector assembly has more and more parts thereof and a complicate structure, hence the stability and reliability of the electrical connector assembly has been more and more demanded. In the process of inserting the hard disk 2′ into the aforementioned electrical connector assembly, the hard disk 2′ is only leaded by the two sidewalls 11′ of the bracket 1′; thereby the hard disk 2′ is prone to deviate a desire position due to a slant force of the elastic plate 14′ applied on the hard disk 2′. In addition, when the electrical connector 4′ is battled by an outer force, the hard disk 2′ received in the bracket 1′ can shake along a direction of perpendicularly the base portion 10′, hence leading to a destroy between the hard disk 2′ and the electrical connector 4′.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.